


Steve Rogers

by FancyFulOfLife



Series: Time Has Way [2]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Grown Up Morgan, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFulOfLife/pseuds/FancyFulOfLife
Summary: Just how did the stones get back to where they belong?
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Time Has Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604554
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. This is not meant to bash or hate on any characters. I’ve been working on this since May, wanting it to be perfect. That’s the thing though, it doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s been my distraction. It’s been my imagination at work. So, I share this with you hoping you enjoy it. Hoping it distracts you. If it doesn’t that’s okay because this is my narrative. That’s what fanfic is all about, isn’t it?

Under Construction 


	2. Chapter 2

Under Construction 


	3. Chapter 3

Under Construction 


	4. Chapter 4

Under Construction 


	5. Chapter 5

Under Construction 


	6. Chapter 6

Under Construction 


	7. Chapter 7

Under Construction 


	8. Chapter 8

Under Construction 


	9. Chapter 9

Under Construction 


	10. Chapter 10

Under Construction 


	11. Chapter 11

Under Construction 


End file.
